This specification relates generally to using social networking information.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, Web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. For example, a search engine returns a set of search results in response to a user submitted query.
A user may give more weight to search results that are associated with reviews, opinions, or other content associated with a user's social graph (e.g., contacts of the user). A user's social graph can be based, in part, on social networks to which the user subscribes.
Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their contacts, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users. Additionally, social network users may write descriptions of their interests and disinterests (e.g., what they like or don't like), compose stories, describe their lives, etc. Some users may generate a great amount of content, while other users may generate little or no content.